Another Night Without You
by Eramaeni
Summary: M for safety. Kaoru looks over every night to see that he's alone. But after a while, he realizes that he doesn't need Hikaru by his side anymore.


**Hello! *crickets***

**Okay, well this is my first fanfic ever, so I decided to keep it easy with a oneshot. But if you like this, I have a chaptered fic hiding in my mind, so be on the lookout! If not...well, I'm trying my best here, so...I hope you appreciate it.**

**From Kaoru's POV. Normal text is present, or his thoughts, and italics is past, or flashback. Bold is the author's note XP  
**

**Lastly, I don't own anything from Ouran!**

**Without any further ado, here's Another Night Without You!**

It had hurt a lot more than I thought it would at first, but it didn't ever get better, either. You didn't want to sleep in my bed anymore. You barely even saw or talked to me, and when you did, it was always about her. How did you think I would feel? Didn't you know that I was in love with you?

Every night, I would stare over at the empty spot in my bed and want to cry. I couldn't believe that you weren't there with me anymore.

I found out that he was crushed too. And I didn't know how it happened, but...

_His tongue tasted so sweet, and I didn't want to stop. He had started it, and it was surprising, but...I couldn't blame him. Our loves had become an item, and we turned to each other for comfort._

The first time was awkward. We didn't really know what we were doing with each other, but...something sparked after that. We told each other that we would pretend it never happened, and never do it again, but we knew inside ourselves that it wouldn't be the last time.

The second time was in my bed. You almost walked in on us, and we loved the thrill. Every time after that had been somewhere publicly private, hoping that someone might find us. I've lost count how many times we've had sex by now, around the school, each other's houses, a quickie during various Host Club events and gatherings...today was the first time in the Music Room, though. The threat was arousing, and we dared one of the club members to walk in on us.

_I looked around as he sucked delightfully on my neck, remembering the first time we met her. This is where she changed into that boy's uniform and stole everyone's heart.__ I moaned as he bit and sucked harder on my neck. I hoped it would leave a big, noticeable mark for everyone to see. My fingers threaded through his blond hair as his moved to unbutton my shirt. We had become braver every time._

It used to be easy to pretend that nothing had changed, but now it was getting difficult. Are we falling in love? We catch each other's longing eyes far too often, find excuses to be together, to brush past each other, to hold hands behind everyone's backs...

_I bit on my bottom lip so I didn't moan too loudly as he penetrated me. "Tamaki..." I clung to him in need, my nails digging into the soft flesh of his back.  
"Kaoru," he whispered, his breath hot on my ear, "I want to hear your moans this time. I'm tired of you stifling yourself." His hands were on my hips, holding me close as he thrust forcefully into me.  
_

We weren't sure if we wanted to tell anyone, but it surely won't be long before someone finds out, at this rate.

"_I didn't mean to do that to you," Tamaki said, his fingers ghosting over the large mark on my neck as we got dressed. I shrugged._

"_I'll just pop my collar or something." He nodded hesitantly, but it covered it up well enough._

"_Kaoru," he whispered. I looked up at him, and his gaze shot right through my heart. "Kaoru, I love you."_

I'm sure you noticed, brother. When he and I joined up with the rest of you outside of the school, we were different. Glowing. We longed to hold hands, and walked behind everyone else, close enough to have our hands brush against each other. I saw the look on your face when we came out. But that wasn't all, was it? Everyone noticed that something happened between his highness and me, but they couldn't place it. But you did. I saw your eyes widen when you looked at my neck. It was covered up, but you knew it was there. Only my twin could know my body well enough to tell.

I wonder how you feel now. It doesn't matter to me anymore. This night is different. I'm looking over at the empty spot in my bed, but it doesn't pain me anymore. I'm not in love with you anymore.

_I smiled up at him. "I love you too, Tamaki."_

**So? SOOOO?**

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames are not.**

**I had lots of different versions of this before I just consolidated it into this. But what do you think? How should it have ended?**

**Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
